<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Oh My God They Were Roommates by tiredfnaftheorist</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29595516">Oh My God They Were Roommates</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiredfnaftheorist/pseuds/tiredfnaftheorist'>tiredfnaftheorist</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Five Nights at Freddy's</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Charlie is not good at reading people, F/F, Five Nights at Freddy's: The Silver Eyes, Five Nights at Freddy's: The Twisted Ones, Fluff, Jessica is going to have a heart attack, Useless Lesbians</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:40:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,835</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29595516</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiredfnaftheorist/pseuds/tiredfnaftheorist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jessica is a perfectionist, and college is starting to slowly drive her insane, someone please help her. And so Charlie does the impossible: goes shopping with her. (This takes place after TSE but right before shit goes down in TTO. I will reference this in TFC Rewritten, at one point.)</p><p>This is all canon.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Charlotte "Charlie" Emily &amp; Jessica, Charlotte "Charlie" Emily/Jessica</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Oh My God They Were Roommates</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bacon sizzled and popped against the cast iron pan, as Charlie scooped it up with a spatula and onto the plate covered in paper towels. She dialed back the heat before carefully letting the scrambled eggs she’d already mixed drip onto the pan.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, what’s that?” Jessica said, as she leaned over her shoulder. </p><p> </p><p>Charlie turned over to look at her and smiled. Jessica hadn’t straightened her hair yet this week, she had been cramming for three exams and barely had time to sleep, leaving her coily curls in all their glory. And of course, she still managed to pull it off. Whatever dark pact that girl had signed, Charlie wanted in, her own curls weren’t nearly as coily and yet somehow, half-asleep and with a minor case of bed-head, Jessica made it work better than her. </p><p> </p><p>“Breakfast.” She replied, scooping the rest of the egg mixture into the pan. She spied Jessica slowly reaching for the bacon and gently shoved her back. </p><p> </p><p>“Eggs first. You always eat the bacon before I do.” Charlie said. </p><p> </p><p>“I need the energy,” Jessica said dryly, before slouching in one of the cheap dorm chairs and setting her head on the table. </p><p> </p><p>Stirring the eggs in the pan and letting them turn golden brown, Charlie removed the pan from the heat and forked up two plates. Jessica was resting her head face down at the table. Charlie shook her shoulder lightly and she looked up at drowsily. </p><p> </p><p>“Jessica, did you sleep at <em> all, </em>last night?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. I slept four hours.” </p><p> </p><p>“I thought you already finished your exams.” Charlie said, sitting down next to her.</p><p> </p><p>“I did. But I wanted to get ahead on homework.” Jessica muttered.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re already ahead.” </p><p> </p><p>“I want to be sure…” Jessica trailed off and started focusing on scarfing down her bacon and eggs. </p><p> </p><p>“Jess, you need a break,” Charlie said. “You’re probably going to pass your exams with flying colors, and have excruciatingly detailed notes about every class, and have your thesis paper done two years before it’s due.”</p><p> </p><p>Jessica didn’t look very convinced.</p><p> </p><p>“Look, you’ve let me stay in your dorm and even helped divide the room, it’s the least I can do.” Grabbing the empty plates and placing them in the already half-full sink, Charlie took a deep breath. </p><p> </p><p>“...I want to go shopping with you.”</p><p> </p><p>Jessica snapped her gaze back up to her, staring at her in astonishment.</p><p> </p><p>“Like, actually shopping. Not like, grocery shopping or thrift shopping?” She questioned. Charlie could see the smile she was trying to hold back and nodded. </p><p> </p><p>“Yes. Like at a boutique.” </p><p> </p><p>Bolting out of her chair to hug Charlie, Jessica squealed in excitement and threw her arms around her, squeezing the air out of Charlie’s lungs. </p><p> </p><p>“Jessie you’re crushing me-”</p><p> </p><p>“Charlie, I thought you said you hated changing up your look!” Jessica interrupted, before letting go and darting down the hallway into their dorm room. “I’ll go get changed!” </p><p> </p><p>“I did,” Charlie called, “But I’m just-I guess it feels right now, the changes.” </p><p> </p><p> A few seconds later, Jessica came jogging out down the hallway, having ditched her cross country team t-shirt and sweatpants for a pastel green dress with a sleeveless jean jacket pulled over it. She was running a comb through her hair in an effort to detangle any knots. </p><p> </p><p>“Jessica, why are you rushing?” Charlie chuckled as she watched her friend toss on a pair of sneakers. </p><p> </p><p>“Because I think you might be possessed and this is the only chance I will ever get to try and explain to you that there exists a world outside of flannel and jeans.”</p><p> </p><p>Grabbing her purse and slinging it over her shoulder, Jessica beamed at Charlie and waved her through the door. “There’s a coffee place on the way there!”, she called. Charlie had to jog to keep up with her. </p><p> </p><p>-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>“How many inches are you going to cut off?” Jessica asked curiously. </p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know, maybe like, six?” Charlie said with a shrug, sipping her iced tea. </p><p> </p><p>“Can I see?” Jessica said, and Charlie untied her ponytail, bunching up the approximate length in her hand. </p><p> </p><p>“I think short hair would suit you,” Jessica said with a smile. “It would show off those chokers you bought a lot more.”</p><p> </p><p>‘You really think so?” </p><p> </p><p>“I mean, you already look fantastic,” Jessica said, stirring her straw in her coffee “But it would draw a lot more attention to your face, and those freckles. Though what you wear already is already really cute.”</p><p> </p><p>“I mean, I don’t really wear much make-up, maybe that would help,” Charlie stuttered. </p><p> </p><p>“I don’t think you need to wear it. I know I give you grief over how you wear the same type of shirt every day but…” Jessica smiled at her. “... I don’t think you need to change anything about yourself. You’re already gorgeous.”</p><p> </p><p>Charlie felt her face heat up a little. “I-um. Thank you?”</p><p> </p><p>Jessica brushed one of her curls out of her face. “I mean, I know that I put a lot of effort into what I wear and stuff, but that’s only because I’m not really…” she faltered. “-nevermind, what I meant to say was that I really admire how you don’t take any shit from anyone about how you look.”</p><p> </p><p>Charlie felt a bit of a pit in her stomach. She  had a feeling she knew what Jessica had been going to say. </p><p> </p><p>“My dad once told me that growing up in Hurricane, there wasn’t anyone who looked like him.” Jessica looked up at Charlie as she spoke, listening carefully. “I took after Mom more but… some people didn’t think we were related sometimes.” Charlie said softly. </p><p> </p><p>Jessica nodded a bit, and Charlie cleared her voice to continue. “What I mean is, Jessica, you’re the most beautiful girl I know. And if anyone disagrees,” Charlie cracked her knuckles, “I’ve been doing sit ups.”</p><p> </p><p>Both of them laughed a bit, and Jessica bit her lip, blushing heavily. “You don’t have to do that for me.”</p><p> </p><p>“I mean it, I may be small but if anyone gives you grief, I’ll throw hands.” </p><p> </p><p>“Well, I…” Jessica started, her words getting more incoherent as she put her face in her hands. When Charlie had finished her coffee and tapped her lightly on the shoulder Jessica almost fell off her chair. </p><p> </p><p>“You okay?” Charlie asked with a slight chuckle. Jessica nodded and tossed her own cup in the recycling bin. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine. So, about that haircut?”</p><p> </p><p>-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>“All done!” The stylist chirped. Charlie ran her fingers through her hair, it was much lighter now and it felt as though a weight had been lifted. Glancing down at the floor at the long locks of hair she could feel the smile spread across her face. When was the last time she had cut her hair? </p><p> </p><p>“Thanks,” she said, sitting up and walking over to the counter to pull out some cash from her wallet. Charlie saw Jessica inspecting different hair-sprays and oils out of the corner of her eye. “Are you gonna buy anything?” She asked. </p><p> </p><p>Jessica was deep in thought, trailing her fingers across the bottles. She turned to one of the hair stylists with braided hair who was cleaning up dyeing supplies. “What would you recommend for natural hair care?”  She questioned.</p><p> </p><p>“Depends. Are you planning on using protective stylings?” She responded. </p><p> </p><p>“I was thinking of going all natural, kinda like now,” Jessica said with a little point to her locks. “But I want to try and style it a bit more.” </p><p> </p><p>“Ah, I see,” the woman replied, and walked up to the shelves she was looking at and plucked a bottle from the shelves and showing it to her. “Deep condition those curls, you’ll want to keep them hydrated. Did you straighten it before?” </p><p> </p><p>“Yes, I have a flat iron, but I used a heat protectant, my mom would never let me chemically straighten it.” </p><p> </p><p>“Make sure to avoid sulfate shampoos,” she said, picking up a certain brand of shampoo, “And try to air dry it more, creams also can help with hydration, but you’ll want to see which ones work best with you.” </p><p> </p><p>Jessica nodded, and placed the bottles on the counter next to Charlie. “I’ve styled it like this a couple times before.” </p><p> </p><p>As Charlie handed over her cash and Jessica swiped her credit card, Jessica grabbed her bag of supplies, and waved behind her. “Have a nice day,” she called, the bell ringing out behind them as they closed the door. </p><p> </p><p>Charlie spied her reflection in the glass as Jessica guided her towards the mall. “Are you sure it looks okay?” She wasn’t so sure if those eleven inches of wavy hair were that good of an idea anymore. </p><p> </p><p>“Of course! It looks great,” Jessica assured her, shifting the bag to her right hand, as she pushed open the door to the store. </p><p> </p><p>Charlie glanced around, studying the dresses and skirts the mannequins wore, pushed to the center of the store to draw her attention first. Charlie had never really been drawn to feminine things. Sure, there were special occasions, but it was something that had never quite clicked with her. Maybe she was just afraid of trying to live up to those same standards that those mannequins had set but… it just wasn’t her. </p><p> </p><p>“-baggy jeans.” Jessica finished, reaching out to hold Charlie’s hand and guide her towards the clothing she wanted them to try on. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry, what?” Charlie said, following Jessica deeper into the store as she was led toward a section with more crop tops and sleeveless jackets, before being directed towards a more casual clothing like t-shirts and jeans.</p><p> </p><p>“I was saying that we should try on some more baggy jeans or a nice top. I think yellow would be a good color on you, or maybe some more blues.” </p><p> </p><p>“Really? I thought we would come here to try on stuff like dresses?”</p><p> </p><p>Jessica shrugged. “I mean, we can if you want. I just figured that you’d rather not.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, no, I’m fine. I just, I guess I just figured that when you said shopping, that’s what you meant.” They stopped next to a display full of colorful shades of flannel. </p><p> </p><p>“Charlie, if I wanted to go dress shopping with someone, I’d ask Gwen or Carrie,” Jessica said, holding up a checkered yellow top next to Charlie as she studied it. “I know you aren’t big on that type of thing, and I’d rather help you choose stuff you’d actually wear.” </p><p> </p><p>“Oh.” Charlie’ face flushed. She’d been politely refusing to go shopping with Jessica for years, even in letters, for that exact reason. “Well, in that case, I’d really like to see if I can wear a different kind of dress shirt, or something to go with my leggings.” </p><p> </p><p> “Fantastic! Now, I was thinking, and hear me out on this, I think you should try on a halter top, just one, you might like it.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know what that is.”</p><p> </p><p>“...that’s okay.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Charlie is better at dating when she doesn't realize she's doing it.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>